heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Stinky Peterson
Stinky Peterson is a fictional character in the Hey Arnold! ''TV series. Biography Stinky is best known for two things: his Southern drawl, and his constant use of the words "bites" (usually with "this" or "this really" put before it) and "I reckon" put before his opinion. He is also known for saying "On account of" before explaining something. He lives in a home that can best be described as a cabin. Stinky has shown to maintain his principles overpower or profit, seeing he turned down a chance to make a million dollars as the Yahoo Soda span "spokes kid" and retired as a child actor because he realized they only wanted him because people would gawk at his "hick" ways. Additionally, he has some talents, which include growing large pumpkins and playing the Alpenhorn (School Dance). Note that "Stinky" is his real first name. As revealed in Helga's Show, he has a love for lemon pudding. In Arnold Betrays Iggy, it's revealed he tells his classmates every morning why lemon pudding is his favorite pudding. Appearance He is a tall, Caucasian male, with short, light-brown hair, large, elf-like ears, and a very prominent and pointed nose, who often has a vacant expression on his face. He wears an olive green t-shirt, blue pants and black shoes with white soles and toes. During the series' intro and first season, he wore black, spiked wristbands. In ''Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie, Stinky wears a brown and green shirt, and brown shoes. Personality Stinky is a stereotypical country boy and speaks with a stereotypical hillbilly accent. Despite this, he is actually much smarter than people think and doesn't like it when people stereotype him as being dumb. Stinky can occasionally act like a jerk as well, often when he's with Sid. But when he's not with Sid, Stinky is much more civilized, calm, mild-mannered, mature and serious. Family Stinky's family consists of his parents, his Uncle Stinky, his Aunt Stinky, and his grandparents, who are most likely deceased. His mother is only shown twice in On the Lam and Parents Day. Squeaky Peterson, who can be seen in the episode False Alarm, is presumably Stinky's cousin, due to their similar features and same surname. Stinky also has another cousin named Stinky who attends P.S. 119 and was mentioned in the episode Fighting Families. Relationships Helga Pataki Stinky had a crush on Helga in "Helga's Boyfriend". The relationship began as Helga paying Stinky a Mr. Nutty candy bar a day to make Arnold jealous. After Stinky messed up in his date with Helga in the library, the skating rink, and the park, Helga decided she had enough of Stinky and fired him. Stinky then realized he liked her and hoped she would like him back. After his rejection and subsequent meeting with Gloria, he took Gloria on a date to the movies, and Helga was surprised and somewhat jealous of Stinky's newfound love, although her jealousy quickly subsided in place of her love for Arnold. Gloria After Stinky had his advances towards Helga rejected, he came across Gloria at the water fountain at school, and it was love at first sight. Although at some point it appears they broke up, as Stinky seems to be infatuated with Lila later on in the series. Lila Sawyer He is shown to have a crush on Lila in "Ms. Perfect" and during the auditions for the school musical Eugene, Eugene! he said to Arnold that he’ll take any part that’ll have him be the opposite of Lila’s character. Trivia *As seen in the ending of Sid the Vampire Slayer, it’s suggested that Stinky could be a vampire (however it’s more likely a joke). *As seen in Gerald's Tonsils, he is a terrible singer. *His last name has been spelled both "Petersen" and "Peterson," but he spelled it with an "O" in Stinky's Pumpkin. *In "Stinky's Pumpkin", it’s implied that Stinky is Christian when he speaks to a "Mystical Disembodied Voice" in a dream, a metaphor for God. *Promo art of Stinky depicts him being almost bald with stringy hair. *In Eugene, Eugene! it’s revealed that Stinky has a crush on Lila Sawyer after he heard her singing her audition song for the school musical. Appears in *See Stinky Peterson/Appearances Gallery *See Stinky Peterson/Gallery External links *Drawing Stinky’s Head: Basic Proportions (3/4 View) on Hey Arnold! - A Critical Analysis by Tendra Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Petersons Category:Bullies Category:Arnold and his classmates Category:Heroes Category:Arnold’s Friends Category:Males Category:6th Graders Category:5th Graders Category:4th Graders Category:Geeks Category:Humans